buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinks
Tinks or pixies are a race of Fae that dwell in the dimension of Avalon. Though on Earth they are Light Fae, they pay little heed to the rules of Fae society. Tinks are the rulers of the Fae dimension they call home, led by the Fairy Court and the Erlking Oberon. This rulership, however, is nearly constantly under threat by bogles, who live in the same dimension and are their natural enemy. Tinks tend to be very kind to children, but are -- at best -- mischievous to adults, whom they mistrust. Tinks find great amusement in impersonating UFOs, creating crop circles, and generally tricking humans into believing that something else is happening when tinks are around. Tinks create a magical dust, known as fairy dust, that is a potent ingredient in many spells and potions. Because of this, a device known as a pixie impaler was invented to be used against tinks. This has led to outright hostility between tinks and human magic users. When tinks appear to people, they generally seem to be a small quickly moving ball of light. If one is able to get a good look at them, they would see a glowing humanoid with small wings. Common tinks will generally appear completely naked, whereas royal or noble tinks can be found in clothing. Pointing out the nudity of a tink is a terrible offense and is considered incredibly rude. Doing this is also likely to make the tink attack. Powers & Abilities * Flight - with the aid of their wings, tinks are able to fly. * Superhuman Speed - tinks move at blinding speeds. * Superhuman Strength - despite their small size, a lone tink may easily overpower a full-grown man. * Invisiblity - though always visible to children, tinks are invisible to adults unless the adult has cast a spell to see them or the tink has specifically chosen to reveal themself. * Dimensional Portals - tinks can create dimensional portals in tween places, or in-between places. At certain times of day, such as midnight, a tink can create these portals anywhere. Weaknesses * Iron - iron is harmful to tinks if they touch it. * Counting - tinks have an irresistible urge to count each grain when something with multiple grains -- such as salt or sand -- is poured out in front of them. * Magic - tinks can be bound or effected by powerful magic. * Cream - if a tink drinks cream, it will intoxicate them. * Radiation - if exposed to radiation, a tink will explode. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. Known Tinks * Princess Thistle Lore Halliwell Book of Shadows After the Charmed Ones encountered tinks for the first time in 2010 CE, Prudence Halliwell added the following information to the Halliwell Book of Shadows under the heading "Fairies": :"The mystical fey that inhabit the enchanted worlds of the magical realms. These flighty pranksters can only be seen by combining the spells To See What Can't Be Seen, To Cultivate Innocence, and The Power of Three Spell." Appearances Charmed * "Once Upon a Time" Source Tinks are derived from Supernatural and Charmed. Category:Fae Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Species